<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohana Means Family by BabyStepsAreStillSteps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073419">Ohana Means Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStepsAreStillSteps/pseuds/BabyStepsAreStillSteps'>BabyStepsAreStillSteps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dead Zone (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Bannerman, Gen, OHANA MEANS FAMILY, Season Six Spoilers, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten, post season five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStepsAreStillSteps/pseuds/BabyStepsAreStillSteps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt never died in the fire, and nine months after 'Into the Heart of Darkness', Sarah's about ready to pop. How will the Bannermans handle the excitement and chaos of welcoming their newest member into the world and how does Johnny fit into it?</p><p>The answer is different depending upon who you ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Smith &amp; Sarah Bannerman, Sarah Bannerman/Walt Bannerman, Walt Bannerman &amp; Johnny Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohana Means Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Meadows/gifts">Summer_Meadows</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This story was <em>supposed</em> to be the story my baby sister wrote for me, but she somehow convinced me to write it for <em>her</em> because she's spoiled and cute.... One of these days, I'm going to say no to her, and she won't know what to do...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walt Bannerman is my and my sister’s favorite Deadzone character and we found it completely and utterly unacceptable that they killed him in season six, so we've collectively agreed that the show ended in season five and we're not acknowledging season six. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is what we think would have happened in season six if they hadn't killed the best character in the show.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Walt," Sarah said, looking up in alarm. "I think my water broke."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three males in the room stared at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" Walt asked, a vague terror sneaking into his tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ looked at his parents, then at Johnny, not sure what he should do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My water broke!" Sarah repeated, more emphatically this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh," Walt said, wide-eyed and shocked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you guys have a bag prepared?" Johnny prompted, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A bag?" Walt repeated in confusion. "Oh! Yes, a bag! Yeah, we have a bag! One sec," he turned and went racing up the stairs, leaving an amused Johnny, a confused JJ, and an exasperated Sarah in his wake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is it, JJ!" Johnny told the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder and jostling it slightly in his excitement. "You're going to get a baby sister!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ looked up at him with a bright smile, Johnny's excitement contagious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok, Sarah, breathe," Johnny coached, offering her his hand while he huffed a laugh at the sound of Walt running frantically around the upstairs. "I'm thinking that Mr. Dad up there is in no condition to drive, so how about I drive, you sit in the passenger seat where you can recline it, and JJ can try to babysit Walt in the backseat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah,” Sarah gasped out, "sounds good."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good, breathe," Johnny reminded her. "In. Out. Good, good job, Sarah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment later, Walt came clattering down the stairs, two bags in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Got them!" he announced triumphantly, holding the bags up as proof. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny grinned, and JJ giggled softly beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good job, man," he praised, wincing slightly as Sarah's vice-like grip tightened even more. "We're thinking I'll drive, Sarah will sit in the front and you'll get your hand crushed by her from the backseat while your son laughs at you, cool?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Walt agreed, "everything but that last bit," he added, ruffling JJ's hair. "If my son wants to laugh at me, perhaps he can take a turn holding mom's hand..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ cast a look at Johnny's hand that was being actively crushed as Sarah breathed through another contraction and looked up at his dad with wide eyes, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny swallowed down a laugh and held out a hand for Walt's keys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on, team," he announced, pocketing the keys Walt dropped into his palm. "JJ, could you take the bags from your dad, please? Take the keys, take the bags out to the trunk of the car, and make sure all the doors are unlocked, ok?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ nodded, taking the keys Johnny retrieved from his pocket a second after he put them in it and the bags from his dad, and started his assigned task, leaving the door to the house open for the rest of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok," Johnny said, internally chuckling as the other two looked to him for direction. "Sarah, Walt and I are going to help you to the passenger seat. We don't want you falling when the contractions hit, so we're going to have your arms over our shoulders, ok?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited for her to nod before he went on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok, we'll get you settled, Walt, you'll climb in behind the driver's seat and hold her hand. I'll take care of getting us to the hospital, you’ll be timing the length between contractions and reminding her to breathe."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walt nodded with wide eyed sincerity, ready for his task.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry," Johnny said, jokingly shaking out his hand Sarah had just released, "you'll be able to tell when the contraction starts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sarah laughed, swatting at him as she reached out her hands to be pulled up, but Walt was too focused to laugh at the joke, immediately taking his wife's hand and slipping under her right side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny mirrored his position on her left, and the trio slowly made their way to the car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll come back in," Johnny said as they made their way down the porch steps toward the car. "I'll set the alarm and lock the door, then we'll be on our way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two nodded their assent and they rounded the car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I think your son opened your door for you," Johnny noted, loud enough for JJ to hear. "What a little gentleman. That one's turning out great, so I guess that's why you're ready for round two.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny winked at JJ, who was beaming at the praise from the back of the car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is pretty great," Walt agreed, helping settle Sarah into the seat and recline it, buckling the seatbelt loosely over the baby bump.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I’m going to go lock up," Johnny announced, jogging back toward the house, "don't forget to time the contractions and remind her to breathe!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny hurried back inside, looking around the house to see if the family had forgotten anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled to himself as he picked up Walt's wallet, Sarah's cell phone, and JJ's DS, snagging the game's charger as he passed the outlet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave the room one more pass, decided it was good enough, armed the alarm, and walked out the door, locking it behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing at the car as he hurried down the steps, he shook his head in amusement as Walt appeared to be frantically trying to calm down perfectly calm Sarah, JJ stifling laughs beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny slid into the car and reached his hand over Walt's arm that was reaching forward into Sarah's seat so she could squeeze his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Keys, please," Johnny said to JJ, who promptly dropped them into his waiting hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you Mr. Best-big-brother-in-the-whole-wide-world," Johnny said, turning the car on and backing out of the driveway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ sat up straighter, subtly preening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made it down the street and out of the neighborhood before the next big contraction hit, leaving Sarah moaning and gasping in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Johnny glanced in the rearview at his backseat passengers, JJ watching his </span>mother in concern and a tinge of fear, Walt looking between his moaning wife and his frightened son, repeating his mantra of panicked reassurances.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Take it in, JJ," Johnny grinned, Sarah's moan petering out into heavy breathing, "this is the most flustered I have ever seen your father in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walt scowled at Johnny, but when JJ giggled beside him, the expression softened as he understood what Johnny was trying to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny sent him an unrepentant shrug and continued his line of distraction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is second kid," he pointed out to his son, "can you even <em>imagine</em> how frantic he was when it was you coming out?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ giggled more and Walt sent Johnny a playfully reproving look, but looped his free arm around JJ's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lies and slander," he sniffed haughtily, sending JJ into another wave of laughter and Sarah pushing out a few tired chuckles. "I was the very picture of calm and collected."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Johnny could continue the banter, Sarah let out another pained moan, sending Walt into a frantic wave of reassurances.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's ok, baby! It's ok, just think of the baby! We're gonna have another baby! I love you! It's ok! Really, it's -,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sarah," Johnny cut gently over Walt, laying his free hand on the man's arm and miming taking a deep breath into the rear view mirror when he caught Walt's eye. "Sarah, you're going to be ok, take a deep breath, in. Good, now out. Good, again. Good."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, the contraction ended, and Sarah panted in the seat beside them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How much longer?" she grit out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Six minutes," he said, warm and calm. "You're doing great.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Walt agreed, significantly calmer, "you're doing great, baby. So great. I love you, beautiful, you're doing great. Breathe in and out, just like the class, you got this."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding his approval at Walt, Johnny turned his attention back to JJ, reaching back to ruffle his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You ready to be a big brother, JJ?" he asked over the quiet encouragements Walt was murmuring to Sarah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," JJ said, nodding excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good," Johnny praised, "you're gonna be a great one. You're going to teach her all kinds of stuff, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ nodded emphatically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, next weekend, you're going to teach her to read?" Johnny joked, glancing at him in the mirror before he flicked his blinker on and pulled into the hospital parking lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," JJ laughed at him, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
Johnny pretended to sigh in disappointment, but winked at his son in the backseat, pulling up as close as he could get to the hospital doors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Little man?" he asked JJ. "Do you think you could run in there and tell them your mom is giving birth and we need a wheelchair for her?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ nodded, his shoulders straightening, looking incredibly proud to have been given such an important job. He slid the door open and ran inside, Johnny watching through the glass doors as he ran up to the front desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok," Johnny said, assuring himself that JJ made it safely to where he needed to be. "Is the plan that you two will go in and get started having a daughter and JJ and I will park the car? I'll bring him up to the waiting room and we'll bring both the bags with us?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Walt nodded, his nervousness reasserting itself now that the hospital was in view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Sarah panted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok," Johnny nodded. "Then let's get you ready, Sarah-Beara."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sarah let out a pained giggle as Johnny and Walt got out of the car and circled the car to her door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You haven't called me that in years," she commented, trying to maintain her breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I should use it more," Johnny laughed, gently helping Walt pull her up to her feet as the wheelchair appeared through the glass doors, JJ pointing out the window to the car. "It was clearly the most creative nickname I’ve ever come up with.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Walt joined Sarah's laughter, taking a deep breath when Johnny caught his eye and pointedly breathed deeply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, princess, your carriage awaits," Johnny said to Sarah, nodding toward the wheelchair, nurse, and son heading their way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You got this," he promised, pulling her in to kiss her forehead before he stepped back to let Walt help her into the wheelchair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks," Sarah said to Johnny, watching with a warm smile as JJ tucked himself under Johnny's arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, thanks, man," Walt said, glancing up at the pair with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's what we're here for, right, JJ?" Johnny asked, looking down at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah!" JJ agreed proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now, go get this boy a sister!" Johnny commanded, waving at the trio as they rushed Sarah into the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright," Johnny said to JJ in the resulting silence, '"you ready for phase two?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Phase two?" JJ asked curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yep," Johnny said, tapping him on the nose. "The part where we handle everything except the birth itself. First," he raised a finger to count on, “we're going to take this car to the parking lot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Then," he raised another, “we're going to grab the bags and go up to the waiting room, then," he raised a third, "we're going to call your Grandpa Bracknel and Nana and Papa Bannerman and tell them the your mom's in labor, and then," he </span>raised a fourth finger, "we're going to meet your sister! You ready?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah!" JJ cheered, bouncing slightly in his excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Excellent. Well..." Johnny pretended to draw out, "it seems to me, that on this momentous occasion, and since you really are getting to be so big, maybe you could ride in the front seat, what do you think?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes!" JJ exclaimed, scrambling into the passenger seat in excitement, clipping his seatbelt and looking out the windows eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright," Johnny chuckled, climbing into the driver's seat. "Let's do this."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright," Johnny flipped the phone closed with a grin, "looks like we've finished number three on our list. Any minute now number four will be coming up, time to meet your baby sister.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think she'll like me?" JJ asked in a small voice, peeking up nervously through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your little sister is going to love you," Johnny told JJ seriously without a shred of doubt. "She's going to look up to you and want to be just like you, so you have to take care of her and look out for her, alright?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I will," JJ said solemnly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Being a big brother is one of the most important jobs in the world," Johnny went on, JJ nodding in serious agreement. "It'll be your job to play with her, and protect her, and teach her all the things she needs to know, ok?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok," JJ agreed with the same serious intensity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good, then -,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"JJ!" Walt called, running through the double doors and into the waiting room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ was on his feet in an instant, and Walt swept him up a second later, spinning him around and tossing him up in the air before he caught him and squeezed tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're a big brother!" Walt cheered, giddy in his excitement, showing no signs of noticing everyone else in the waiting room watching him with warm eyes and growing smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"JJ! You have a baby sister!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go of JJ with one arm, holding him off the ground effortlessly with just the one, and pulled Johnny into a bear hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Johnny! Nine pounds, eight ounces! She and Sarah are fine! A girl!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny hugged him back with a bright laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's great, man! A girl!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny was beaming when he pulled back, Walt's other arm returning to JJ to squeeze him in a tighter hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So when does JJ get to meet his baby sister?" Johnny asked, his excitement almost tangible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walt checked his watch, looking up with the brightest smile Johnny had ever seen on his face. "Now! The doctors said they needed five minutes to clean her up, but they should be ready by now!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He set his son on his feet, grabbed JJ's hand, and they all eagerly made their way through the double doors, Johnny barely remembering to scoop up the bags on his way. He laughed at the smiles and fond looks they received from the other families waiting, caught up in the wave of happiness Walt had brought with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio flew down the hall, then the next, skidding around a corner andsliding into the first room on the right, their excitement a physical force that flowed into the room with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the bed, Sarah looked up, beaming at them with tears in her eyes as she held her daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"JJ," she called, beckoning him over. "come meet your sister!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JJ walked over in a wide-eyed trance, staring at the little bundle of blankets his mother held.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave his mother his hand when she held out her palm, and she pulled it toward Hope, smiling when Hope immediately grabbed his finger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Johnny wished he'd had the foresight to bring his camera, they made the </span>perfect picture. Sarah, radiant and beautiful and beaming with happiness, Walt almost floating beside her as they watched their children. JJ had an awestruck look on his face as he stared at his sister, who was blinking sleepily at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny couldn't wait until he got the newborn pictures Sarah promised him to hang next to the pregnancy announcement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pregnancy announcement. That thought brought his mental celebrating to a screeching halt. The pregnancy announcement. They had specifically stated they didn't want anyone to visit until the next day, giving their immediate family time to welcome their new member before everyone else descended.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his intrusion like a physical weight in his chest, dragging him back down from the high he had been flying on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood for a moment, frozen and silent as his joy drained away, a jarring change from the euphoric excitement he had felt a second ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallowed hard, backing toward the door, unnoticed in the overwhelming happiness from everyone in the room. He quietly set the two bags in the corner, took one last long look at the family, and slipped out the door, walking sadly to the exit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He had gotten caught up in the excitement, in the addicting feeling of </span>being needed, but now that his part was complete, his crushing loneliness reasserted itself. He trudged down the hall with his head down, feeling drained and exhausted, his limbs too heavy to cooperate fully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, man, where are you going?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny turned in surprise to see Walt jogging toward him with a look of confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh, I was, um," Johnny stuttered, gesturing toward the door. Saying the word 'leaving' seemed like the wrong answer, but there was really no other explanation for what he was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're leaving?" Walt asked, sounding equal parts confused and hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, well, yeah," Johnny tried to explain, feeling the distinct need to defend himself, but not exactly sure why. "I mean, you guys put it in the pregnancy announcement that you only wanted your immediate family there for the first day, friends and family can visit the next day, so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Johnny," Walt looked at him like he was being purposefully dense. "You are immediate family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am?" Johnny asked in hopeful disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Walt rolled his eyes and slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him back to the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course you are, man. Come on, we've got this platonic third parent thing working pretty well, be a shame to mess it up now."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But she's not... mine," Johnny finished in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walt rolled his eyes again and sighed, as if Johnny was being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We can't play favorites like that," Walt chided, "how unfair would it be that JJ gets three parents while Hope only gets two?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny stared at him in amazement and Walt smiled, jostling his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now, you didn't change <em>any</em> diapers when JJ was a baby, so you have some making up to do, my friend."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny let out a strangled laugh, trying to swallow down the tears threatening to rise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walt sent him a knowing smile, steering him around the corner in the hallway, the room door in view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Johnny, let’s go hold our daughter.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you think!</p><p>Side note, if you like Merlin or White Collar, check out my baby sister's work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Meadows/pseuds/Summer_Meadows/works">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>